


A Michael By Any Other Name

by xanthic_dreamer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthic_dreamer/pseuds/xanthic_dreamer
Summary: Based on a suggestion from feministevan on Tumblr!!Nicknames hold more power than one thinks.





	A Michael By Any Other Name

It all started one fateful day at Jeremy's house. They were going about their time as they usually did, joking around and playing video games when Jeremy piped up with a new question.

"Hey, Michael? Why don't I have any nicknames for you?"

Michael raised a brow and hit the pause button on his controller, looking over to the other. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Jeremy shifted and turned himself so that he could better look at the other. "I've been thinking a lot lately and I realized that I don't have any nicknames for you and you have zillions for me!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "I don't have _zillions_."

"Uh? Jere, Jerebear, Miah, Player Two, Jerememe, Jerry-"

Michael leaned over and put a hand over his mouth to cut him off. "Okay, okay. Point taken." There was a short pause before Michael screamed and pulled his hand back to himself, practically screeching, " _You dirty asshole!_ "

Jeremy fell back in his beanbag laughing. "If you're gonna put your hand over my mouth, you gotta know what you're getting yourself into!"

Michael huffed indignantly and reached over to wipe his hand off on Jeremy's face. "Your germs, your responsibility!"

Jeremy bolted up and was about to retaliate when he was hit with another giggle fit. Glancing to Michael's confused expression he explained with, "My _Jerms_."

Michael dead panned and reached his leg out to kick Jeremy back over. The latter stayed laid back that time as his giggles trailed off and he let out a long sigh. They sat in silence a moment, Jeremy staring at the ceiling and Michael staring at Jeremy. In this moment, Michael took a moment to wonder why on Earth the other had even been thinking about it. He decided to voice the question.

"Why were you even thinking about it anyways?" He asked, laying back to stare at the ceiling as well. Jeremy didn't respond right away, so Michael turned his head to look at him. He was still staring at the ceiling, but Michael noticed that there was a faint red dusting in his cheeks. "Uh... Jere?"

Jeremy jumped and turned his head, offering a small smile. "S-Sorry, I zoned out." He explained with a shrug before looking back to the ceiling. "I guess I, um... well, I was thinking about... you, I guess, and-and I... I was thinking about things I... like... about you and I remembered all the-the nicknames." His voice got shaky as he went on, so he cleared his throat and continued. "And I wondered if I ever-ever called you anything. I couldn't remember if-if I did."

Michael nodded slowly, feeling his own cheeks dust a bit red. Thinking back on it himself, Jeremy _did_ actually have a nickname for him at one point, but he hadn't used it since kindergarten. Thank goodness, too because-

"Wait-"

-if Jeremy ever tried calling him it again-

"Didn't I-"

-he'd probably-

Jeremy bolted upright and looked to him with the biggest grin. "Mikey!"

_-burst._

Michael sprung up, completely red in the face. "Wow! I haven't used that since kindergarten when I misheard your name at attendance!" Jeremy laughed and Michael began to splutter.

"Y-You can't call me that anymore!" Michael protested. "I-It's too out of date! You c-can't use something that-that old!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Can and will, Mikey!"

Michael felt another wave of heat wash over him and he wanted to retort, but he didn't exactly have many legs to stand on in his argument. What was he supposed to say? _Yeah, you can't call me that because it's literally the most adorable nickname in the entire world or maybe that's just because you gave me it and I am super fucking gay for you so please refrain._

He was so fucking screwed.

 

  
~~~~~

It had only been two days and Michael already felt like he was at his breaking point. It was just after his last period and Michael was stopped at his locker. He had first put away his things before then deciding to semi-gently slam his head against his locker door a few times muttering, "This sucks, this sucks, this sucks, this sucks-"

Too caught up in his own grieving, Michael barely even noticed the two that were approaching him. He only saw them when he figured he'd beaten himself up enough and closed the locker door. The sight that met him was... interesting. Rich was leaned against the lockers, dramatically leaning an arm over his head with his other hand over his heart. Jake had wheeled up next to him, hands clasped together and held underneath his chin. They both feigned a smitten expression as they looked up to the ceiling. Michael quirked a brow in confusion, about to ask what was up, but Rich spoke first.

He let out a long, dreamy sigh. "Oh, _Mikey_ ~"

Michael's body went cold as all the warmth went to flood his face. "Don't."

Jake spoke next, "Isn't Mikey just the cutest!" His voice was in falsetto and he batted his eyelashes for effect.

"Guys."

"I know right! And he's _so_ good at this new game that just came out!" Rich slowly let himself sink to the floor in a dramatized fashion. "What a charmer!"

Michael finally slammed his face into his lockers door once more and the other two boys broke from their 'characters', falling into a fit of laughter. "It's not funny."

Rich stood back up, wiping a tear from his eye. "You're right, it's not funny." He replied as he placed a hand on Michael's shoulder. "It's _hilarious_. Have you ever once paid attention to the way he talks about you?"

"Yeah, man." Jake agreed with a nod. "You really need to ask him out already."

Michael rolled his eyes. "If he likes me like that, then why don't you get him to confess to me, huh?"

Rich gave him a look. "You want us to convince your anxiety-ridden friend with rejection issues to ask you out?"

Michael returned the look. "You want to convince me, my subdued-anxiety and abandonment issue-having self to ask him out?"

Rich huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine, fine, have it your way. Don't blame us when you regret not kissing him sooner!"

"Kissing who sooner?"

Michael's head whipped around to see Jeremy approaching and he screeched, "N-Nobody!!" Rich and Jake had to hold back their laughter, watching Michael grow red in the face as Jeremy stared at him like he had three heads.

"Well, nice talking, Michael! See you tomorrow, Jeremy." Jake said as he turned himself around and began wheeling away, Rich following right after him. "We'll leave you two to it~!"

Michael gave them a spiteful glance as Jeremy offered a wave as they went off. "What were you guys talking about?" The latter asked, raising a brow.

"Nothin', don't worry about it!" He replied after clearing his throat, hoping that the color in his cheeks would start to fade.

Jeremy stared dubiously at him, but eventually huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine, if you say so."

Michael smiled in triumph. "Now, let's go back to my place so I can kick your ass in Mario Kart!

 

  
~~~~~

"Fuck you _and_ your blue shells!" Jeremy yelled as he was knocked out of first place for the fifth time that round, leaving way for Michael to swoop in and take first overall.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game, Jere!" Michael quoted, smugness evident in his voice as he chose the next round. Jeremy grumbled as he settled on Moonview Highway.

The course started up and they were on their way, Michael already in the lead because of last time. Their usual bickering started up, jabbing back and forth about who'd win this round and such. So far, Michael had won the past three and he felt pretty confident.

But, all of that confidence faltered as a moment of silence passed, ending with Jeremy asking, "Let me win, Mikey?" Caught off guard, his kart ran into one of the cars in the course and went spinning backwards, letting Jeremy's take first place. "Holy shit, I didn't think that would work!"

"I-I didn't do that on purpose!" He yelped in his defense, getting back to driving as soon as possible. "And don't-don't call me that when we're playing!"

Jeremy raised a brow as a small smirk found its way to his lips. "Oh? What if I do, _Mikey_?"

Michael's character swerved. "Jere, I'm warning you. Don't do it." His voice was laced with warning, but the red in his cheeks probably didn't make him look all that threatening.

"Ohhh, but I already am doing it, Mikey. And I'm gonna keep doing it!" Jeremy laughed victoriously as Michael's Kart continued to falter. "Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, you're in some deep shit now!"

In a split-second decision, Michael shouted, "Nope, you are!" Pressing the pause button on the controller, he then threw it off to the side before practically tackling Jeremy, fingers darting to his friend's sides.

"Ssstop!!" Jeremy squealed as he was tickled and he moved his hands to try grabbing Michael's wrists to hold him back. Michael was going strong, though, and wasn't letting up. They tussled a moment before Jeremy finally cried out through his laughter, "F-Fine! Fine! I gi-haha-ve! U-Uncle!"

Michael smiled and stopped. "Bested again, Heere!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He sighed, but couldn't help his fond smile. "But, dude, if you don't want me to call you Mikey..." He put his gaze back to Michael, staring right into his eyes. "What can I call you?"

Michael didn't know what possessed him. It might've been the crystal blue of his eyes or maybe the fact that he was on top of the other. It could've been his earlier conversation or perhaps he just couldn't take it anymore, but he busted out with, "Boyfriend?"

There was a beat of silence and Jeremy barely even managed to say, "What?" before Michael had leapt all the way across the room.

"Shit- Sorry, I-I shouldn't have said that _fuck_ -" Michael moved his hands over his mouth and looked fearfully back over to Jeremy, expecting the worst, but...

He didn't look mad. In fact... He was smiling. He was smiling so fucking bright that Michael had the resist to urge to take a picture. The next thing he knew, Jeremy was bounding over to him and he felt soft lips on his. He was so shocked he barely even registered that he was supposed to be kissing back. It didn't take too long before he snapped out of it, though, and soon his arms were wrapped around Jeremy's waist. He felt one of Jeremy's arms rest over his shoulder as the other hand went to cup his face. Michael leaned slightly into the touch as the kiss deepened. It wasn't perfect, of course, but Michael never wanted to stop. He didn't think it was possible to be close enough to the other.

But, breathing is a thing.

Jeremy was the one to pull back first, smile still gracing his face. It was contagious and Michael couldn't help the grin he was wearing. "So... I can call you boyfriend, huh?" Jeremy asked.

"Mmhm. You can call me that all you want, babe." He replied with a nod.

"What about honey, sweetie, dear, and such?" He tilted his head with a cheeky expression playing at his features.

"Fine by me, but..." Michael moved one of his hands up to rest under Jeremy's chin. "I'm hoping you won't be able to call me much of anything for a little bit." He waggled his brows and Jeremy snorted.

"You're such a dork, _hun_." Jeremy commented before leaning up to kiss Michael once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this was enjoyable! 
> 
> (Catch me on Tumblr @insanely-cool-Jared-kleinman)


End file.
